


【羞蓝】姜糖与猫 [1][2][3]

by Cellbiology



Category: League of Legends RPF, TheShy/Baolan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellbiology/pseuds/Cellbiology
Kudos: 6





	【羞蓝】姜糖与猫 [1][2][3]

ABO B TheShy/O Baolan  
禁一切  
谢谢您的阅读

避雷：遍地误会【。

[1]

林一鑫连续一周请姜糖吃饭喝咖啡，姐姐终于在周五晚上松了口，同意替他去上这个韩语课。  
“多学点东西又不会死，搞得好像你不用打韩服一样。”姜糖翻白眼，收下培训班的学员手册和上课时间表，“你被刘少打死我都不会替你收尸的。”  
“姐，你是我亲姐，怎么能忍心看见弟弟不打训练赛去上补习班。刘少去土耳其啦，天高皇帝远，谢谢姐姐一百个么么哒撒浪嘿哟~”林一鑫闪现出门，生怕姜糖反悔。  
得，反正没事做家里也没人，去上上课既打发时间还能虐菜，好像也不错。

又去买了份甜品当做晚饭，林少请客就是爽。姜糖看了下微博，俱乐部刚更新照片，姜承録在看平板。那没事了，八成是刚打完训练赛，一会还要复盘，今天老爹又不会回家。  
休赛期好歹放放假吧，过两周还要打德杯，电竞从业人员就真全年无休啊。  
姜糖回忆了一下今年以来她去刘青松家吃饭的次数（差不多隔两周就去一次）和挨刘青松骂的理由：给林一鑫充游戏，跟林一鑫去漫展时因穿得少而冻感冒。那刘青松至少每两周回家一次，人家还是今年春季赛的冠军教练，怎么都有空回家。

姜糖在星巴克里坐到打烊，才慢吞吞地收起作业抱着书包离开。  
上海地铁无论何时都挤得像沙丁鱼罐头，各种信息素的味道混杂在一起，姜糖拿出一次性口罩，松开抓吊环的手准备撕开包装袋，又怕戴了会被憋死，只好放回口袋里，再抬头已经找不到可以当扶手的空位。  
算了。她在心里骂了一句，A随时随地都在发情，O有钱坐地铁没钱买阻隔贴吗，没钱还不愿意走两步路去社区医院免费拿，这些AO真是素质屌差。为什么B没有信息素却还是能闻见这玩意的味道，爷吐了，怎么就没有给B用的阻隔贴或喷雾，用了就闻不到信息素的那种。

姜糖记得比较清楚，她刚来上海时在刘青松家住过一段时间。有一天刘青松直播，她在旁边看着，总觉得有柴火的味道，就直截了当地问阿林叔叔是不是烧了厨房，弹幕全是哈哈哈。  
刘青松抽了抽鼻子，表示他并没有闻到什么其他的味道。  
天地良心她阿林叔叔刚被打发出去买菜，刘青松不放心，趁着等复活站起来去厨房看了一眼，又小跑回来继续游戏。  
“厨房没有人啊，是不是楼上楼下谁家锅糊了。”  
姜糖抽着鼻子在房间里乱窜，最后抓住刘青松，爬上电竞椅后抱住他的脖子，对着刘青松的头吸了两口说刘少你着火了。  
一时间刘青松十分尴尬，还好已经在推基地，刚结束游戏刘青松就关掉麦，把姜糖抱去客厅，非常严肃地问她你确定没有闻错，是我身上的味道？  
“嗯，一点点……”  
第二天上午她是被开门声吵醒的，踩着拖鞋跑出去看见刘少一边换鞋一边翻白眼，阿林叔叔走了几步抱起她傻笑，说你要当姐姐了。姜糖开心极了，她一直想要弟弟妹妹，以前在幼儿园时大家好像都有兄弟姐妹，就她是一个人。  
然后高兴不过三秒，姜承録最后一个进门，通知她收拾收拾东西回家住。  
“回韩国吗！？”  
“……回基地。”

一番哭闹无果之后，林炜翔送父女俩下楼，上车前对姜糖说，想来叔叔家玩随时都行——当然是哄小孩子的话，但小孩子有时比大人还敏感，她清楚地知道了这是一件不可能的事，也不再流眼泪，安静地爬上出租车后座，但是赌气地没有跟林炜翔说再见。  
显然姜承録跟林炜翔不熟，现在场面十分尴尬，姜承録便只是道谢，上车离开。

但是说实话，比起林炜翔和姜承録，姜糖和自己的父亲更不熟。在韩国家里只有爷爷奶奶，来了中国是刘青松和张星冉去机场接的她，告诉她她爸爸今天去杭州了，没有时间。可能除开血缘关系外唯一的联系是她可以同姜承録讲韩语，姜糖问了几句基地是什么，我还要去幼儿园吗，基地有没有小猫，见姜承録回答得心不在焉，也便不再说话。  
姜糖一度觉得父亲不喜欢自己，从小学开始她就上的寄宿学校，周末在各种补习班中度过，回家也是去刘青松家蹭饭。反正姜承録住基地，她又不能飞回韩国，这样看确实无家可回，况且连他亲爹都没什么异议——姜教练忙着全国各地到处飞着比赛，见一面不如在电脑屏幕上见来得实际，这哪里是她爸，这就是她养的旅行青蛙，青蛙还知道主动寄明信片，姜承録倒好，连明信片都是俱乐部官方给寄的。稍微长大后她明白的那么一点，父亲确实很忙，那几年姜承録并不富裕，姜糖的学费是一笔巨大的支出，因为去了这所学校姜承録不得不重新开始直播，吃住都是在基地，租房的钱能省当然要省，加上姜糖曾经表现出过对与父亲相处的抗拒，姜承録真不知道该如何与女儿相处。  
她小学时有一次患急性肠炎，被送去医院后老师按照入学资料登记的家长联系方式打电话，姜糖直接说我家长换号码了然后让老师打给刘青松，一周后又让奶奶直接在学期结束放假那天来上海接她回韩国，等姜承録反应过来时姜糖已经在韩国逍遥，并告诉他返程票日期是开学前一天——姜承録不可能不明白孩子是什么意思，一时间过于生气以至于十分幼稚地同小学生赌气：行，我们各过各的谁也别来烦谁。  
于是直到冒泡赛第一轮失败姜教练的这个赛季结束，他才在周末去学校找姜糖，说爸爸忙着自己的工作没有关心过你爸爸给你道歉，见姜糖低头吃饭没回话，又小心翼翼地问要不要双排爸爸带你去和俱乐部有合作的网吧不用证件，然后被姜糖一口饭喷在脸上。

最终姜承録带女儿买了她想要的文具，又去了猫咖。姜糖玩疯了，甚至还抱着猫和姜承録一起自拍。姜承録将照片发给母亲后试探性地问姜糖能不能发微博，姜糖忙着撸猫就很应付地嗯了两声，手机出现微博提示音才想起来忘记说给自己的脸打马赛克。当然自己是女儿的特别关注这件事让姜承録肉眼可见的变得开心起来，然后他刷新了一下，看见已经有了不少赞的热评：只有我觉得Shy哥女儿长得有点像宝蓝吗？回复全是抱着猫只露了小半张脸您是怎么看出来的和删了吧求求你放过退役选手。  
姜承録紧张地喊了声糖，把正在回复同学消息的姜糖弄得莫名其妙，“有人说我长得丑吗？”姜糖打开微博，看了看评论，“Roxy是什么啊，网红猫吗？评论里好多人都在说照片里的布偶和Roxy很像。”  
……还好那个人的评论删除得快。姜承録再一次刷新，现在处在第一位的评论是夸姜教练逆生长父女俩看起来像兄妹。

“Roxy是……宝蓝的猫？Baolan选手的猫？”姜糖直接搜了一下，看了几张照片，又点进关联的宝蓝微博主页看，“Baolan选手现在是研究生啊，好厉害。”  
姜承録站起身绕过一只猫，凑到姜糖身旁借她的手机看，姜糖正点开一张论文终稿的照片，感叹纸质稿的厚度后滑到下一张，是王柳羿与同学的合照。然后她就切回去回复消息，并将手机压在胸前说爸爸不要偷看聊天记录。  
见姜承録没说话，姜糖以为这个举动又对父亲造成了什么打击，却一时间不知道说什么，只能强行找话题：“Baolan选手养猫，翔哥的皮肤里有猫，爸爸你们现在为什么养狗，是狗派吗？”  
“猫派，我喜欢猫。”  
“哦……”  
姜承録说完就沉默，姜糖只得讪讪地应了一声，拿起手机转移注意力。难道是因为刚才她称呼林炜翔为翔哥，姜承録不高兴了？那怎么办，总不能不叫爸爸叫Shy哥吧……大人真麻烦。

大人确实很麻烦。  
姜承録回到刚才的椅子上，也拿出手机，不停地打开又退出和王柳羿的对话框，就在他决定不说话并按下锁屏的那一刻收到对方发来的消息：  
——承録  
我看见你的微博  
可以发几张小糖的照片给我吗？  
刚开始姜承録选了全部的照片，想了想又取消对姜糖单人照的选择，只给王柳羿发了双人自拍。

——谢谢！  
我们小糖也是拿原相机自拍的酷盖[赞]

姜承録一下子就笑了，王柳羿这算什么。姜糖对自己的忙碌与不关心感到不满，那她岂不是应该怨恨这么多年除了转账和寄东西以外从未出现过的另一位父亲。现在这位父亲却像无事发生一样找自己要照片，王柳羿你真不愧是酷盖呢。

[2]  
姜糖虽然从不向姜承録询问关于另一位家长的问题，但不会有单亲家庭的小孩对这件事不好奇。她侧敲旁击地问过那堆看起来和她爸一点都不熟但经常喊她去家里吃饭的叔叔们你们是不是我妈的朋友，可惜要么被打着哈哈糊弄过去，要么装傻一问三不知，加之她爸虽然从未提过她妈但也拒绝所有追求者，姜糖觉得自己爸妈之间估计是什么狗血故事，便不再追问任何人，并变得有那么些同情姜承録：真惨，我是没家，我爸是有家不敢回，因为一回韩国就要被无止境地念叨个人问题。

但姜糖还是不死心地撺掇林一鑫帮她问，结果这狗东西一开口就把自己暴露得一干二净，害得姜糖也跟着他一起接受刘青松一天十六小时高强度骂人。在自己家刘青松没贴信息素阻隔贴，最后姜糖举双手投降认错，刘少对不起您骂我可以，求求您先收收信息素可以吗我真的受不了快吐了。  
儒雅随和的话语戛然而止，姜糖还一脸可怜巴巴地举着阻隔贴等刘青松接，天知道她一个Beta为什么要随身携带这种AO专用品，低着头胳膊伸出去半天也不见刘青松有反应，侧头一看顿时慌了手脚，“诶刘少您别哭啊，叔，叔我错了真的——”  
“放屁！”  
刘青松一拍桌子，接过阻隔贴却随手扔在桌上，不过好在信息素确实没有之前那么浓了。他转头问自己儿子，刚才你闻到什么了吗？  
“一点点，就特别少一点。”  
“你就跟你爸一样，闻不得一点信息素。”刘青松说完就把两个小孩赶出房间。林炜翔不在上海，姜糖观察了一会儿觉得刘青松毫无出来做饭的意图，只得悻悻地拽了弟弟一起换鞋，说姐带你出去吃。  
当然她也不愿意留在饭店里，是打包了提回小区，坐在楼下露天的桌子上吃。

“姐，是你对信息素太敏感了吧……？”  
“嗯。所以我是第一个知道刘少有你的人。”  
“还说出来了……然后第二天全世界都知道了。”  
“那我也没办法，我才多大，什么都不懂……诶别动这个，给刘少买的。”  
“这么好，你才是刘少亲生的吧，我就是充点券的赠品。”  
“……你是想接受你爸妈的混合双打吗，不想就闭嘴。”  
姜糖做了一个赶紧滚的表情，林一鑫小熊摊手：“连表情都跟刘少一样你不要否认了”，被姜糖踹了一脚，在“再说不给你账号充钱”的威胁下老老实实专心吃饭。

虽然被骂得很惨还只能坐在冷风中吃饭，姜糖内心还是有一点高兴的，至少今天她终于知道了，她对信息素敏感这一点应该是遗传，而且她妈第一性别是男性。姜承録和绝大多数Beta一样对信息素毫无反应，那么刘青松口中的“你爸”指的肯定就是她妈妈了；没用“你妈”更符合刘青松的性格，毕竟他只允许林一鑫喊自己爸或者刘少。  
姜糖怀疑过妈妈是电竞从业者或粉丝，一是因为姜承録不像是会接触除了除了这个行业之外的人的样子，二是叔叔们跟姜承録不熟却对自己很好，那必然是因为妈妈的原因，与这么多前职业选手关系好的人，八成也是职业选手。现在搜索范围一下子小了许多，只要上官网查与姜承録同一时代的Beta和Omega都有谁，一个一个地找，总会发现存在可能性的人。  
又是快乐不过三秒。姜糖咬着筷子愣住，知道是谁又怎么样，这么多年过去从未见过，怕是真不想见。或许他已经结婚生子，家庭和睦，就算知道了这是我妈，在他眼里我又算什么。这些年她和姜承録的合照也不少，要认亲早认了，哪里还需要她自己去找。

……没意思。  
一次性筷子被从槽牙中拯救出来，姜糖加快进食速度，还伸手摸了摸那个没打开的袋子中的饭盒。还是热的，没事，冷了上去拿微波炉热一下也行。

林一鑫马上要上六年级，随之而来的就是小升初入学考试。姜糖也没搞懂他爸妈为什么会在这个时候让他去学韩语。总之姜糖是按时去替他上课了，并在心里思考这件事将在几天之内被识破。刘青松去了土耳其，林炜翔是还在中国，林炜翔发起火来那不知道比刘青松恐怖多少倍。  
签完到姜糖觉得她还是跑路比较好，被发现了她绝对死得比林一鑫惨，“小孩子不懂事，你都要上高中了还着他一起胡闹？”  
第一节课，来的学生很多，姜糖想了想，在中途下课的时候拿起手机果断开溜，庆幸今天两手空空就来了，连水都没带。她给林一鑫发了消息，告诉他给他签到了，明天你还是自己来吧，小屁孩打锤子训练赛好好学习。然后算了算上一周吃了林一鑫多少钱，又给他发了个数额差不多的红包，附言“姐姐对不起你但姐姐害怕刘少”，吓得林一鑫直接打了电话过来问怎么回事你被发现了吗。  
“没有，就是，你别浪费你爸妈的钱呗……他们赚钱也不容易。”  
“真的没被发现？”  
“没，我骗你干什么，你自己上网看就知道你爸是不是还在直播刘少有没有在游戏中，他们真没空找我。刘少土耳其服的账号随便搜搜就有了。”  
“那也搜不到教练的账号。说真的没骗兄弟？”  
“骗你我国服二十连跪。”  
“……你就没赢过。”  
“放屁，你在国服赢过几把？”

“……糖，不要说脏话。”  
“呃，爸……怎么回来了……”姜糖僵硬地扭头，扯了扯嘴角，“我在跟林一鑫说，他没有赢过几、把、排位。不是骂人……”  
好惨……姜糖挂掉电话，不放心地又给林一鑫发了一句明天记得上课，抬头对上姜承録的眼睛，显然姜承録正处在欲言又止的状态，姜糖一想，现在俱乐部已经收假备战夏季赛，姜承録大中午的回家，莫不是知道了自己这两天在偷偷熬夜排位回来骂人，那还不赶紧溜。  
“我出去吃饭。”  
“嗯……糖……”  
“呃——”  
“你愿意家里养猫吗？”  
“？”  
“但是猫年纪大了，要小心一点。”  
“可以倒是可以，我只有周末回来，怎么办？”  
姜承録没回答，努力组织语言，姜糖像是想到了什么，一脸惊诧：“爸你谈恋爱了吗！”随后她双手比OK，“没问题，我真的没意见，养就养，他来住可以别进我房间，我周末回来还能撸一下猫。出去了拜拜。”

姜糖晃去了林一鑫家，快乐双排一下午，回家时还挂着语音听林一鑫直播MSI战况，刚一进门就同卧在不远处地上的布偶对视。Shy哥还挺速度的，中午刚说完下午就来了……闻到了信息素的味道，是Omega吗，该怎么称呼……  
“这猫有点眼熟，果然布偶都长得差不多，一会给你拍一张，虽然是别人的猫但现在我也有猫撸了。”姜糖换上拖鞋，眼睛还盯着猫，就下意识地说出了心里想法，“呃，那猫旁边的人，也有点眼熟——西八，Baolan！？”

然后姜承録从卧室里出来，表情十分扭曲。完了，这次是真的说脏话被抓了现行，姜糖张了张嘴，感受到空气中信息素浓度的上升，想到曾经见过的网友对Baolan选手的称呼，尴尬地强行笑了一下（更像嘴角抽搐），“蓝哥晚上好……？”  
王柳羿的表情也很神奇，先前他一直在望姜糖，现在转头看一眼姜承録，又扭回来，模仿姜糖的语气：“小糖晚上好？来Roxy，和妹妹打招呼。”又抱起猫强行拉向姜糖摇摇爪子。

[3]

姜糖同她爸大眼瞪小眼：  
“饿吗？”  
“……不饿？”  
“那去买菜吧。晚点再吃。”

王柳羿应了一声，放下Roxy，站起身去厨房转了转，打开冰箱发现只有半只西瓜和一盒冰淇淋，心下了然。他去门口换鞋，姜承録把能关的门都关上，蹲下去分别用韩语和中文嘱咐Roxy好好待在家里我们马上回来。  
猫听得懂吗？姜糖盯着Roxy，见它蹭了蹭姜承録后跳上沙发卧住，“呃，不然我留下看猫，你们俩去？我不挑食——嗷！”被姜承録打了头。  
“赶紧走。”

姜糖刚才被吓得忘记了换拖鞋，现在直接就能出门。王柳羿说没关系，Roxy很乖的，我们一起去吧，小糖说一下想吃什么，我们买材料。  
“猫粮和除毛滚筒。”姜承録补充，推了一把姜糖，转身锁门。

小区对面就有一家大型超市，站在路口等红绿灯时王柳羿抱着手机低头回消息，绿灯后姜承録直接抓了他的胳膊带他过马路。  
姜糖想开口又不知道说什么，全程都跟在后面当透明人。超市这个吵闹的密闭空间内各种信息素混杂，姜糖烦躁地在口袋里扣手机，将耳机音量调到最大也听不清音乐，拿出手机一看是超市里没有信号，她皱着眉取下耳机，见到冷着脸的父亲和面露难色的王柳弈。  
“怎么了？”  
“别人叫你你听不见吗？”  
“我刚才戴着耳机——”  
“小糖！小糖吃排骨吗？”王柳弈赶在姜承録开口前先喊了一声。  
显然他们正站在奶制品区，附近连肉类的影子都没有。姜糖感到莫名其妙，还是点了点头，Baolan好自来熟哦。  
“那一会我们去再称点藕和排骨，睡之前放锅里，明天早晨喝汤。小糖有没有想喝的？要买点周一带去学校吗……哦对你住校没有冰箱，那去看常温奶？”他将手搭上推车，想往前走，发现姜承録面无表情，手紧紧抓着推车另一边，便拍了拍他的胳膊，“诶，走了……”

“我明天下午回学校。周一有早自习，周一走来不及。”姜糖突然开口，“寝室有小冰箱，上个月家长会开放日，室友的妈妈给她送的。”  
“啊那就买点——”王柳羿侧身去拉冰柜门。  
“我不喝酸奶。”

“姜糖！”  
姜承録用力关上冰柜门，收回手搭在王柳羿肩上，王柳羿有躲避的趋势但放弃。姜承録就盯着姜糖，见女儿逐渐露出似笑非笑的表情。  
“哦，谢谢叔叔，我不喝，不用买，您放心，我爸也从不给我买。”  
“你在闹什么情绪？”

我闹情绪？是谁先甩脸色的？姜糖抿了下嘴，她还不想做出在公众场合吵架这种事，即便在此之前的十几年中她从未同父亲吵过架，但是今天不一样，今天的姜承録太奇怪了，直觉告诉她这句话不能接。  
“我去林一鑫家睡觉，他说他一个人在家害怕。明天直接回学校了。”姜糖抬头对上姜承録的目光，又看向王柳羿，“谢谢叔叔，这两天不用做我的饭，按照你们俩的口味买材料就好。叔叔再见。”说完就转身离开。

“小糖……她叫我叔叔……？”  
“你别管，让她走。”  
姜糖的脚步顿了一下，很快便恢复，忍住呕吐感加快步伐，出了超市就开始跑步，回家收拾了衣服，抓起书包就出门，并庆幸还好昨晚有洗全部衣服，现在直接从阳台收了就能走。  
Roxy还趴在刚才的地方，好像睡着了。姜糖出门前没忍住，上去摸了摸，想起刚刚王柳羿说的“跟妹妹打招呼”，Roxy年龄比我大？给一只猫当妹妹，这种感觉有点微妙……如果真能当一只猫就好了，什么都不用思考。她甩甩头，实在懒得去想姜承録今晚到底怎么回事，说不定是对同时面对女儿和男朋友这件事感到困难，还要死要面子试图营造什么一家三口逛超市的氛围，结果自己绷不住了就开始甩脸色找茬强行找话题吵架，家长都一个德行。  
唉，去林一鑫家过夜倒是没什么，就是明天不能睡懒觉，得把他弄起床塞去韩语班。姜糖叹了口气，现在有Roxy，能让Roxy改姓姜，她去当林家的小孩吗。

王柳羿被姜糖的那几声“叔叔”吓到了。  
在姜糖离开后他也没缓过劲，姜承録假装研究酸奶，强迫症似的将每一瓶都拿起来看生产日期试图找出最新鲜的，冰柜门就一直保持打开，蹿出的冷气使王柳羿小腿发抖。  
现在轮到王柳羿紧抓推车把手了，似乎手上用力就能维持声音不颤抖：“承録，小糖，为什么会那样叫？”她讨厌我吗，还是恨我？  
“……”  
“你不是说她同意了，她真的同意了？”  
“……她同意的。”姜承録将三板养乐多放进推车，又把王柳羿的手从把手上扣出来然后握住，“olan，回家说。回家说好吗，先买东西。”

“……你买吧，今晚点外卖，我不想做饭。”  
王柳羿抽出手，从口袋里拿出耳机戴上，随便点了一首缓存歌曲开始播放。等他收好耳机盒后又被姜承録抓住手，姜教练可怜兮兮地说，我不知道买什么，我不做饭。  
“你就让小糖天天吃食堂和外卖？”  
“她喜欢去Crisp家吃饭。”  
“……爬。别拽我，我好累，真的。你再多说一个字我就得进医院。”

王柳羿进门换完鞋后的第一件事是去敲次卧门，无人响应。姜承録过来接过还被王柳羿提在手中的购物袋，催他去给Roxy喂食。  
“糖肯定走了，她说什么就是什么。”  
王柳羿没理他，回客厅拆猫粮和垫子。姜承録去厨房摆调料和食材，都收拾好了又探头问王柳羿点什么外卖。  
“都行，你看着点吧，谢了。”王柳羿边倒猫粮边打电话，回完话又开始低声说什么，他语速很快，姜承録走出去试图听清。“诶那个排骨，别冻冰箱里，拿出来放着解冻吧。嗯我在Shy哥家，他刚才要吵小糖，小糖就说她今晚去你家睡，跟你说一声……”  
得，这是在跟林炜翔打电话。  
姜承録贴过去黏住王柳羿，“我没有吵她。不要瞎说。她自己要去的，谁拦得住她。”  
“你拦过吗，没拦过就别这样说我女儿。”  
“你也知道她是你的女儿啊。”  
“……？”

林炜翔挂电话的速度比王柳羿说抱歉快。王柳弈摘掉耳机与姜承録对视——谁也没败下阵，直到Roxy吃完走过来在主人脚上趴住，王柳羿站起身把它抱去垫子上，回来在沙发的另一头坐下。  
他仍然看着姜承録的眼睛：“能解释一下吗，什么叫我也知道小糖是我的女儿，还有她为什么叫我叔叔。她不愿意喊爸妈没关系，但是为什么会喊叔叔？现在也不在外面，只有我们两个人，你可以说了。”  
“……”  
“那好，我们换个问题，小糖是做错了什么，从进超市开始你就一直冷脸找她的茬。”  
在姜承録持续的沉默中王柳羿突然做出恍然大悟的表情，换韩语重复了一遍刚才的提问。

姜糖挺像王柳羿，两个人连嘲讽的表情和语气都一模一样，不带脏字语调平稳但每一句话都是在骂人。姜承録想着，然后意识到这种时刻自己还分神思考别的问题。这些年过去王柳羿没有什么变化，还是原来的眼镜和发型，三十多岁了说是大学生也不会有人怀疑。当然性格也没有改变，至少在关于姜糖的问题上——以前是找自己要照片成绩单甚至游戏ID，十几年从未见过自己的孩子却能在第一次见面时像无事发生一样相处，现在怎么就能轮到连孩子自己都不知道这是她生父的人来质问养她到十几岁的另一位父亲你为什么要吵我女儿，他不回答，接着就以孩子为理由来吵他？王柳羿活得通透潇洒，所以理所应当地认为别人也是一样？  
确实。姜糖也是这种能气死人的性格，有想法了就要去做，坦然接受一切，只要自己的计划不受到影响别人说什么做什么都是用与我无关的态度去面对，但绝对不会因为外界因素改变自己的目标。姜糖从不因为谁说你妈不要你而生气，没家长的管束她开心着呢，别人都被逼着上补习班她快乐基地打游戏，她爸也没委屈她上学上的好学校生活费一分没少要啥给啥，除了不亲近以外，其他的哪一样不是别的小孩羡慕的，姜糖自己挺满意，拿她单亲家庭说事的人都是没家教还嫉妒她成绩好活得自在。姜承録对女儿的成绩没有大期盼，原本他想让姜糖初中就去上国际学校，姜糖嘴上答应说好，然后一声不吭地考上公立中学，又拿到保送高中的名额让姜承録彻底放弃把她塞进国际学校的想法。  
想到这姜承録简直被气笑了，姜糖不愧是从王柳羿肚子里跑出来的，在上学这方面意志比谁都坚定。姜糖为了上她想去的学校十来岁就每天挑灯夜战，Baolan在当打之年就开始计划退役了要去读书，退役后大学和孩子之间选大学，要不是姜承録说我来养不用你管，姜糖根本不会出生。

“我见到你对糖的态度，就不知道该怎么和她说话。”姜承録扯了下嘴，“她出生后你就没有见过她，现在要我女儿喊你爸爸？”  
王柳羿睁大了眼睛，不可思议地提高声音：“我认为当时我们已经说得很清楚了，是我不去见小糖吗，难道不是你说不让我见女儿的？！”

TBC


End file.
